mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Beastmen (Ashan)
The Beastmen are creatures that were made by the Wizards of the Seven Cities, to replace the rebellious orcs and goblins. They were their servants, until they followed their "cousins'" path towards freedom. History After the War of the Blood Moon, orcs, goblins and cyclops became servants of the Wizards of the Seven Cities. The custom was soon spread to the Falcon Empire. One day they rebelled and fled from both the Silver Cities and the Empire to the Pao Islands, Ranaar and Sahaar. The wizards soon created in 500 YSD new creatures the same way to replace them. They were very similar, and they also fled and unified with the orcs after they served in the Seven Cities. Some even chose another path. The harpies and the centaurs found themselves among the orcs, with which they share freedom and get along quite well. However, some of the Beastmen followed different paths. The minotaurs turned towards serving the dark elves, and so Malassa, the sharkmen were offered as a gift from the wizards to the naga lords, who accepted gladly and saw them as equals rather than slaves. And the lamasus, their dead bodies were raised and entered the service to the Necromancers. The mermaids were also created by the Wizards for naval engagements. However, the lands of the Seven Cities were mostly desert, this meant there was little water for their kind. The mermaids didn't take part in the orc's rebellion, but were more than happy too disappear in the aftermath. They became lone dwellers of the seas and oceans with little care of what's going on and with a hate for the Wizards who created them and distrust for any "land dweller". That is why only the Naga and a few of the best sailors can "tame" them and gain their begrudging respect. The Events of Heroes VI Regarding The Beastmen Around 564 YSD, Slava of the Griffin Duchy was told that there have been demons sighted nearby. He gathered a small army and scouted the area. He arrived during a battle between orcs and demons. He defeated the demons, and allied with the orcs. Duke Slava and the leader of the orcs, Kraal, became very close. After they defeated the demons, Slava made Kraal a man-at-arms at the Griffin Court. Kraal helped many of Slava's children train there. After Duke Gerhart of the Wolf Duchy forcibly married Slava's daughter Irina, Sandor and Kraal were forced into exile. Before they would set of to the Pao Islands, they helped Irina escape. Sandor set free the orc and Beastmen slaves in Gerhart's Duchy and sailed off to the Hashima Islands were they left Irina in the safe hands of the naga. Sandor and Kraal went to the Pao Islands afterwards. Types of Beastmen The Wizards created several more types of Beastmen including: Centaurs Half-human and half-horse, the Centaurs were originally given the menial tasks of carrying messages, pulling carts and working in the mines. They willingly joined the Revolt of the Orcs and scattered across the face of Ashan, seeking space, dignity, and freedom. They get along well with Orc tribes and have become their most valuable allies, out of common interest and like-mindedness. Gnolls Half-human and half-hyena, Gnolls were designed as trackers, capable of relentlessly pursuing the enemy’s scent. Once they enemy has been found, however, Gnolls prefer to stay away from the melee, attacking from afar with throwing knives. In addition, the Gnolls were designed for desert warfare. Gremlins Harpies Half-human and half-bird of prey, Harpies were originally used as scouts, messengers and skirmishers in the Wizards' armies. They won their freedom along with the Orcs, who adopted them as allies, considering them to be favored children of Father Sky. Very different characteristics have evolved in Harpies born from such diverse species as ravens, eagles, or vultures. The Harpies who settled on the Pao Islands were created from various tropical raptors native to the Eastern jungle, which explains their multi-colored plumage. Jackalmen Kobolds Half-human or half-dwarf and half-rodent, Kobolds are a species of Beastmen native to the Agyn Peninsula and they don't like to discuss the circumstances of their creation. Due to a similar stature and culture, they are believed to have been born of the fusion of Dwarves with large rodents. The fact the Dwarves of Sudgerd have welcomed them in their city without a second thought lends credence to that theory. Lamasus The Lamasus were one of many experiments, specifically born of the unnatural fusion of human criminals and Manticores. The resulting creatures were naturally infected by a strange form of pestilence. Too unstable and short-lived, they were considered a failure until a humble embalmer discovered their true potential. A student of the Necromancers, he simply rose the Lamasus’ dead bodies and offered them as a gift to his masters. Their function as plague vector, coupled with their physical might and mobility, made them deadly and versatile troops in the Undead armies of the rising Necromancer cult. Lizardmen Half-human anf half-reptile, the Lizardmen are Beastmen created by the Wizards of House Chimera. But while there are records of Lizardmen created by the fanciful Wizard Agar, the creatures roaming the swamps and coves of the Agyn Peninsula are believed to be a much more recent breed. Masaru Mermaids Half-humans and half-dolphins, the Mermaids were originally used to guard, scout, and sail the Wizards’ coasts. Unfortunately, the lands of the Silver Cities being mainly deserts meant that most Mermaids saw very little water, gradually devolving into little more than striking pets for preening masters.When they escape from the wizards in orc revolt. they have lived more or less freely in the seas, having few natural predators and even fewer cares. In one thing they are implacable, however: their hatred of the Wizards and distrust of all land dwellers. Only the Naga and the wisest and most respectful of sea captains may hope to gain the grudging respect of these flighty and dangerous creatures. Minotaurs Half-human and half-bull, the Minotaur was meant to be the shock infantry to fight alongside the Centaur cavalry. The Minotaurs were offered as a gift of goodwill from House Chimera to the Dark Elves. They now serve as bodyguards and champions to the Dark Elves. Rakshasas Rakshasas are half-human, half-feline Beastmen, created by the Wizards in the year 344 YSD, along with other similar species. While the Minotaurs were the shock troops and the Centaurs the cavalry, the Rakshasas were originally conceived as hunters and bodyguards. By force and by character they soon became the officers of Beastmen armies; it is difficult to ignore orders when they are screamed by something so impressive. Combining their feral speed and reflexes with a superior training in swordsmanship and the gift of enchanted weapons from their Wizard masters, the Rakshasas are arguably the single most dangerous hand-to-hand fighting unit on the surface of Ashan. Rakshasas are often magically-empowered – some have protective tattoos, others are granted an extra pair of arms, the most powerful are imbued with the essence of ancient Air spirits, making them even more swift and agile. Surprisingly, after the revolt of the Beastmen, many Rakshasas chose to stay with their masters. Having more privileges - as well as being widely feared and respected -- was among the main reasons of their unfailing loyalty. Ratkins Sharkmen Perhaps one of the most bizarre experiments of a particularly imaginative wizard was to create a hybrid between man and shark, a breed which the wizard hoped would make unsurpassed naval troops. The members of the Wizard Council were not convinced and decided to trade the military use for a political one: They offered the creatures as a gift to the Naga lords. The Nagas welcomed the Sharkmen as equals rather than slaves, and offered them honourable positions as guards of their underwater palaces. In return, the Shark Guards follow their masters with unyielding pride and loyalty. Tawerets Yeti Sources http://might-and-magic.ubi.com Gallery Centaur marauder card.jpg|Centaur Cowardly gnoll.jpg|Gnoll Pao harpy.jpg|Harpy H7 kobold scout artwork.jpg|Kobold H7 Lizardman.png|Lizardman Lamasu card.jpg|Lamasu Mermaid H6.png|Mermaid Minotaur brute.jpg|Minotaur Rakshasa card.jpg|Rakshasa Shark guard card.jpg|Sharkman ru:Зверолюди Асхана Category:Races of Ashan